


Ripples

by quartetship



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/pseuds/quartetship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why're you so worried about it all of a sudden?"</p>
<p>(In which two dorks discuss their probably-not-very-secret relationship while enjoying some pool time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kniightly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kniightly/gifts).



> Some pointless summer-themed JeanMarco fluff, originally posted on my tumblr. Decided to go ahead and post it up here, too. Please excuse the complete lack of plot...
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> \--

"That’s about as much water as I can handle for the night, boys. I’m heading out."

Jean nodded and watched as Reiner hauled himself from the pool, stopping to pull Bertholdt after him. They slung towels over their hips and looked back at the others - Jean, Connie and Marco - still sitting around the pool’s edge. The five of them had spent most of the week poolside while Jean house sat for his aunt and uncle.

"You guys gettin’ out, or…?" Reiner held up another towel and waited. After a moment, Connie sighed and paddled over to the ladder.

"Guess I probably should. I told Sasha I’d call her at about ten, and it’s probably pushing eleven already."

"Eleven thirteen" Bert said casually, peeking at his phone as he tugged his shirt over his head. Connie groaned.

"Alright, yeah. I’m dead. I’ll see you guys this weekend. Hopefully." He grabbed a towel and threw it over his shoulder, jumping half the stairs leading down from the deck as he shouted a goodbye over his shoulder. Reiner laughed as he watched him leave, then turned back to where Jean and Marco still sat, mostly covered by the water.

"You two mermaids gettin’ out too, or no?"

Marco didn’t answer; he glanced over at Jean with a questioning look before sinking further into the water. Jean sighed and tried to sound dismissive in his response.

"Nah, I’m stayin’ in for a bit. I don’t exactly get to sit around in a pool all summer, so I’m gonna milk this week for all it’s worth."

"You stay in there much longer and you’re gonna smell like a chlorine tablet" Reiner smirked. Jean shrugged and wriggled down further against the smooth wall of the pool.

"House sitting comes but once a year, my friend. Keep mouthing off and I won’t invite you to enjoy it with me anymore."

"Yeah, yeah; whatever, you dick. See ya tomorrow." He tossed his towel at Bert and grinned when it nearly knocked him over. Then they were leaving, heading up the hill of the side yard and toward the driveway. When he heard the rattle of tires rolling over gravel and the roar of Reiner’s car engine as it pulled out onto the street, Jean let out a breath he’d forgotten he was holding and let his head slump against the pool wall, eyes closed. The water around him rippled as Marco sidled up beside him; Jean grinned at the sound.

"Thought they were never gonna leave," he murmured, stretching an arm out to drape across Marco’s shoulders. Marco hummed and nodded in reply.

"Do you think they know?"

Jean opened one eye and looked him up and down. Marco blinked expectantly. Jean shrugged one shoulder and laid his head back again.

"Bert might. He’s the only one of ‘em that pays attention to anything, so—"

"And you don’t mind?" Marco asked quickly.

This time Jean sat up fully, shaking out the wet hair matted to his forehead and grinning when Marco cringed and pulled away from him. He splashed a handful of water in Marco’s direction and laughed.

"Why’re you so worried about it all of a sudden?"

Marco dodged his splash and disappeared under the water for a moment, resurfacing in front of Jean and dousing him generously as he tossed his head back. Jean caught his wrists before he could push another wave his way, and Marco stopped moving, staring at Jean in the low light of the tiki torches planted around the pool.

"Really though; since when do you care?" Jean asked quietly, pulling Marco’s hands around him. Marco scratched at his back under the water, urging Jean to scoot forward so he could wrap his arms all the way around him.

"Probably since you tried to punch Eren last week at the baseball game because you _thought_ he called you gay.” Marco made his point with a raised eyebrow; Jean smiled sheepishly and shook his head.

"Eh, I’d punch Jaeger for just about anything. You know that." He pulled Marco into his lap, grinning wider when Marco’s legs hooked around his waist. "Has nothing to do with me and you."

"So you’re saying you don’t care?" Marco asked. There was brightness in his voice, and the light behind his head as he looked down at Jean was so soft and angelic, Jean had a hard time reconciling the less then innocent feelings he was having as he watched the water run down Marco’s face and chest.

"I’m not saying I wanna deal with what my parents would say" Jean said honestly. "But as for the guys, I really don’t care if they figure things out. Like I said, some of ‘em probably know already. But seriously, Marco - why does it matter all of a sudden? We’ve been doing this whole ‘us’ thing since I house sat last year; why get weird on me now?"

"Sorry. I guess I just wanna know you’re not like… embarrassed by me or something. Ashamed or whatever." He dropped his chin onto the top of Jean’s head and mumbled the last few words, and Jean knew it was probably to hide his face. He pulled back to look at him, and he was indeed blushing, trying to look anywhere but back at Jean.

"Marco… I’m not ashamed of anything. Just because I don’t wanna deal with a bunch of assholes who can’t mind their own business doesn’t mean I don’t like us being a thing. You’re not, like… thinking of bailing on me, are you?"

Marco shook his head so insistently that the water from his hair flew everywhere, splashing Jean in the eyes and making them both laugh until they were clinging to each other in the water and struggling to breathe.

"I’m not going anywhere, Jean" Marco said finally. "And I don’t care who knows about it. I just want to know that… that’s how you feel, too."

Jean grinned up at him and nodded.

"That’s exactly how I feel. If it makes you happy to hear it, I seriously don’t care who knows that I’m with you." He squeezed Marco around the middle and then looked up, smirking mischievously. "Especially the way you look right now."

He let himself drop back down into the water, taking Marco with him, until their lips rippled the placid water between them.


End file.
